


New years eve

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: Ben is spending new years eve at his mother's house with his family.  Party games ensue and then there is a knock at the door.Perhaps a hope for tonight's episode, I hope ballum get back together and I dont think that the relationship is over.So here is a nice little fluffy new years celebration
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 45





	New years eve

It was 38 minutes until midnight and Lexi had fallen asleep on the sofa. Ben was sitting at the dining table, nursing a whiskey. He couldn't remember how many he had drank. But he still felt miserable, so clearly he hadn't had enough. Lola and Jay were snuggling up on the sofa, beside Lexi, he was stroking Lola's hair as they watched the tv. Lexi was stretched across them. 

Kathy was sitting in the armchair, wearing a Christmas hat from the crackers that they had pulled earlier that evening. They had been left over from Christmas and Lexi had insisted they pull them. 

Ben's green paper hat was lying on the table, he had taken it off some time ago. He smiled a half smile as Kathy turned around.

"You alright?" She asked, he nodded.

"Yeah".

"Its quiet isn't it? Not having Ian here" she said, Ian was at a conference over new year, one that was linked to his local election.

Ben laughed and smiled a half arsed smile. Looking down at his phone, he was scrolling through half naked men, ones that he could have been spending this time with.

He had promised that he would be there for new years, so he knew he only had to hang on a little bit longer.

The plates of party food only contained dribbles of the less popular items. A few spring rolls, a goujon and a couple of chocolate doughnuts. They had enjoyed a gluttonous feast of cheap food. Another thing that they missed in Ian's absence, he knew how to make this stuff from scratch. 

The door knocked and Ben stood up. He needed to warm up his sleepy legs, the small walk would cut a few moments out of the deafening silence. They were getting too old to stay awake until midnight. 

He hated new year, it allowed him to reflect on the crappy year that he had had. He had been in love this year and now he was alone.

Opening the front door, he saw a familiar face. Callum stood at the front door, a bottle of champagne in his hand.

"Hi"

"Hey" Ben mustered a few syllables, part of him wondered if this was an alcohol related hallucination. 

"You alright?" Callum asked. Ben hadn't seen him for a week, on Christmas eve to be precise. It was there that he had broken up with Callum and assumed he would not see him again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd surprise you" he said, a confident grin on his face.

"Have I missed something?" Ben said, he could hardly stop smiling.

"No. Did you think you could get rid of me that easy?" Callum asked sarcastically.

"Yeah usually when I break up with someone, I don't see them again"

"I love you and I know you love me" Callum said and he cupped Ben's face in his hand.

"We have gone through this. I don't love you" Ben said, rolling his eyes.

Callum simply smiled. "I know you are scared", he released Ben's face.

"Why are you bothering me?" Ben asked.

"Because you have not stopped smiling since I got here, that's all the proof I need"

With that, Ben invited him in and they celebrated the last few minutes of 2019. Not together, officially.

Yet they did share a kiss upon the striking of midnight.


End file.
